


Hidden Away

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Series: Surprises From Lance To You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hearing Voices, Hidden Talents, Sad, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: The flirty lovable Lance has a secret hobby. Growing up in a big household makes you want to stand out. Being a pilot was a big dream of his but there other things he knew how to do. And with these things he surprise the whole rest of team Voltron.





	Hidden Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I kept getting jammed on what to write. Then I wrote this. And I cried all the way through it. Promise it's good.

~•~•~•~

Allura was on the control room with Coran when it happened. They were discussing the next assumed strike when she noticed a nervously shifting Cuban standing in the walkway.

Putting the current conversation on hold she turned towards him.

"Lance, is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly.

He jerked and met the princess's eyes.

"What? Oh yeah everything good. No problems what so ever. Zilch. Nada." Lance rubbed his neck.

"Okay" Coran said walking over closer. "Is there something you need my boy?"

"Uh yeah there is. Uh, did you guys have instruments on Altea?" Lance asked not looking Allura in the eyes. 

"Yes! May I say, I was a fantastic musician back in my days. I could play a regulator with just my thumbs and a toe. There was this one tim-"

"Coran, please" Allura intercepted turning back towards Lance " you can find them in the South Wing." Stepping forward she asked intrigued. " Is there a reason you asked? Can you pla-" 

" No reason just wondering! Thank you! Bye!" Lance bursted out and dashed out of the room, leaving two very confused Alteans to stare after him.

~•~•~•~

Lance slipped out of bed, wrapping his robes around him tighter and silently headed out of his room. His stomach rumbled leading him to the kitchen. His thoughts drifted to this morning when he couldn't stop his fingers twitching. 

_When he was younger his ADHD was first introduced to his life. Along with his love for singing and playing. He and his mama were cleaning out the attic of his grandmother's attic. He had tripped while bent over by the lowered ceiling when he stumble on it._

_A guitar laid at his feet._

_He slid his finger along the crafted wood and tightened strings, brushing the dust off. He traced the carving of a name seen slightly with the light._

_He jumped when his mother settled next to him and smiled. That's your Abuelo's guitar. She played it when times got rough for him. Especially when your Papa went to fulfill his dream as a pilot."_

_Lance kept the guitar close to him thinking of his mother words  and his Abuelo's method of coping. He carried it all the way to the Garrison academy._

He shook away his saddening thoughts and his mind filled with Allura's words.

_West wing._

~•~•~•~

It took a few days to find it but when he did he could barely suppress his giddiness of squeals. Even more when he found what he was looking for.

 _Not the same feeling of security but close enough._ He though smiling holding the object close.

~•~•~•~

Shiro watched closely as Keith dodged another hit from the gladiator and swept a leg out making it stumble, just in time to intercepted the sword evened to his stomach and ducked a sword swiping over his head.

Shiro sighed. Both impressed and fighting the urge to yell for the simulation to end and to drag the sweaty raven haired boy off to bed. 

So into his thoughts he didn't notice Allura until she sat bedside him.  "Shiro may I ask a question?" She said and Shiro paused.

"About?"

"Lance" she said " Do you know if he may have played or was interested in instruments?"

Shiro thought for a moment. "Like a concert? Or band?"

 _"Concert? Band?"_ she questioned. 

Shiro noticed Keith walk over as Shiro explained to his best ability.

Her question rung in Keith's head and he found himself blurting out. "Why do you think Lance was interested?"

Allura explained what happened earlier and Shiro frowned along with Keith. 

Shiro shook his head. "I really don't know princess. I really don't." 

_What else don't I know._

_~•~•~•~_

 

Lance hummed along with the song, his head bobbing and his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. He mouthed to the music when he knew the words. 

He has been itching to play with the object in his room but he was afraid.

Afraid of someone walking by and hearing it. Of so someone peeking in the room and listening to the thing that helped him. Of asking questions.

Lance stared at the object clasped tightly in his fingers, his heart aching to run fingers through the strings.

  "Oh fuck it" 

Lance whispered to himself. He hesitantly grasped the guitar like object and he couldn't help but smile and his mind worked on autopilot as he remembered his mothers voice. It rang in his ears and he hummed along with it.

   _Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_ _I'll follow you into the dark_

 

  His voice scratchy at first smoothed out has he kept going singing along to her voice

 

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels, to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

 

He felt cold streaks slipping down his cheeks but he couldn't give a damn cause he could feel ghost of fingers running down his arms, hands gripping his shoulders.

 

  _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 

Their faces floated in his vision, as his fingers flitted across the strings, smiling and eyes shining

 _Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule_  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
I held my tongue as she told me, son  
Fear is the heart of love, so I never went back

 _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

"I love you too" he whispered hoping they understood

 _You and me have seen everything to see_  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
The soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms

 _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

_I'll follow you into the dark_

"I love you all" Lance choked back the sobs.

~•~•~•~

They had been worried for Lance after he had been acting weird.  
Now they knew why.

Keith shook his head unbelievingly his eyes.

Shiro grasped onto the wall staring straight at the Cuban. His heart aching for him.

Allura had streaks of tears glistening and Coran was blinking his back. They saw what he was feeling.

Hunk and Pidge smiled knowingly. 

They all jerked forward at the first sob and Shiro drew him into his lap, Keith and Hunk ticking their arms around Lance's waist, Pidge hugged his stomachs and the Alteans crouched low bringing them into a tight ball as the sobs echoed throughout the room.  
They whispered sweet things comforting the boy far away from home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That is for reading. Please comment and leave kudos! The song is I'll follow you into the dark By Death Cab!  
> https://youtu.be/R5i7kAnU_9o 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!
> 
> AND  
> COMMENT   
> COMMENT  
> COMMENT  
> AND FEED MY HUMANITY!!  
> Sry I'm weird
> 
> 2018!! WHOO!


End file.
